Current practice is to design and deploy separate fixed communication and wireless telephone (e.g. cellular with data, 2.5 & 3G or Generation) or data-only (e.g. WiFi) networks and then offer similar services such as telephony, internet access and streaming video over each. These two (2) separate networks are then linked by a private connection or over the Internet. A simpler (i.e. cleaner, less complicated, more reliable) approach is to integrate this wireless connection into the high-capacity fixed network at intersection points through out the overlay rather than interconnecting them as two disparate networks.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,362, issued to Mehravari on Mar. 21, 2006, discloses a system and method for implementing wireless neighborhood area networks.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.